dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Harleen Quinzel (Arkhamverse)
Harleen F. Quinzel was psychologist hired at Blackgate Penitentiary before starting her criminal career. On the Christmas Eve when the Joker first surfaced, the clown was captured by Batman and immediately sent to Blackgate. There, he was evaluated by Doctor Quinzel and the criminal explained to her his amazement with Batman. However, in his speech, he deceptively left the subject ambiguous, purposefully twisting his monologue about battling the Bat to sound like he was flirting with her. Seduced by her patient, Doctor Quinzel was tricked into letting the Joker go.Batman: Arkham Origins Shortly after this first encounter with the clown, Doctor Quinzel went insane and donned the original Harley Quinn uniform to join the Joker as his sweetheart and partner in crime. Detained, herself, this time, she was later approached by Task Force X and forced to join the Suicide Squad. Assualt on Arkham On one mission, Harley found herself teamed up with Deadshot, Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, King Shark and Black Spider to break into Arkham Asylum and retrieve a flash drive from Riddler. Harley followed her orders, allowing herself to be arrested and brought into Arkham, but her ulterior motive was to break out the Joker. Arkham Asylum Arkham City A year later, Harley is still aiding the Joker--and caring for him. With Joker's poor health, she has had to take a more active role in relaying orders and directing Joker's gang, as well as being his "woman in the field" a lot of times. She does not have the respect of Joker's gang, and her position would be tenuous if he were to be removed from power somehow. During the events of Arkham City, she first runs into Batman in a church shortly after her thug squad had captured the members of the clinic there. She told Batman the usual--it was hopeless, the Joker would win, Batman should give up, and then left--with the hostages still in the building at gunpoint. She makes sporadic appearances thereafter--always on errands for the Joker. She helped subdue Batman at once point, and stole a cure for Joker's condition from Mister Freeze's safe--while Freeze and Batman were playing cat-and-mouse in the same room. She was then herself captured by Talia al'Ghul, and only got free after Batman and Joker's final confrontation. After completing the game, the player can enter the Joker's office, where a positive pregnancy test can be found. In the ending credits of the new game plus mode, Harley is heard singing a version of the lullaby "Hush, Little Baby", promising the child that "Mama's gonna kill for you the whole damn world." If there are any Harley-Heads left after beating the game, players can hear Harley crying over the Joker's death Revenge Set several weeks after the events of Arkham City and death of Joker , Harley has taken control of the Joker's gang and broken out of holding to recapture the Steel Mill, taking several GCPD officers hostage in the process. Batman infiltrates the Mill but is ambushed and shot by Quinn, falling unconscious. She seals him in an airtight tank suspended in the air by a large monument to the Joker in order to prolong his death. Two days later, Robin arrives to rescue Batman, making his way through the mill and defeating her and her thugs. Swiping the key card to lower the tank, Robin sets Batman free. Undeterred by this, Quinn announces over the intercom that several bombs have been hidden around the Steel Mill that will kill all of them unless Batman can disarm them in time. He does so, only to be challenged to a final confrontation by Harley. Arriving in the monument room, she activates the Wonder City robot guards (they had previously been scattered around the steel mill dressed in a clownish fashion) and orders them to attack Batman, shooting at him while they battle. Batman destroys all of the robots and goes after Harley, who reveals a final bomb was hidden inside the Joker monument. Activating it, she is saved at the last moment by Batman. Angrily shouting that he should have left her to die and reunite with Joker, Batman silences her before asking Commissioner Gordon if he had seen Robin exit the building, to which he replies he did not. As he stares at the burning building, Harley pulls a knife to try and stab Batman in the neck, only being stopped at the last second by Robin's shuriken. It is presumed she is taken into custody once again following this. | Powers = | Abilities = * ** * : Harley Quinn, when preparing to fight Batman herself, did several consecutive back flips and front flips. However, she was so concentrated on these flips that Batman easily caught her.Batman: Arkham Asylum * : After Joker's passing, his gang did not split up thanks to Quinn. Harley Quinn leads the entire gang herself, but they did not trust her as much as much as they did the Joker."Harley Quinn's Revenge" * ** ** * ** * | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Harley Quinn has been voiced by three actors: ** Arleen Sorkin for Batman: Arkham Asylum ** Tara Strong took over voicing the character with Batman: Arkham City ** Hynden Walch voiced the character for the animated movie Batman: Assault on Arkham. * Her full name was revealed by her certificate. Instead of her New Earth Counterpart, her middlename is Frances and not Francis. | Trivia = * While the main story of Arkham City seems to confirm Harley is pregnant, several negative pregnancy tests are found in the same area during Harley Quinn's Revenge. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Jews